


By the Honeymoon

by WritingSins_103



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSins_103/pseuds/WritingSins_103
Summary: After all the stress and struggle of defending Canterlot from Queen Chrysalis and restoring the Crystal Empire, the newlyweds were at the very top of the tallest tower of the Crystal Castle, spending their first night of love and lust by the honeymoon.





	By the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> -=Just a Disclaimer=-
> 
> These characters aren’t mine! They belong to Lauren Faust and the show creators! 
> 
> Also just a Warning! I might ruin this show or your childhood for you or whatever. So if you aren’t sure you want to read it then don’t!
> 
> Other then that go ahead :) 
> 
> Also, I’m imagining them in like 2 ways. A sorta humanoid way. If you’ve seen fan art and the characters have human legs, arms, etc. but they have a pony head, tail, genitals....then at the same time I’m somehow imagining mares with big breasts and everything else is basically like a regular pony but I don’t know haha
> 
> But you’re free to imagine them in anyway you want, anyway that makes sense to you

“Yes my love!” Shining Armor moaned as Cadance licked the underside of his long thick length.

After all the stress and struggle of defending Canterlot from Queen Chrysalis and restoring the Crystal Empire, the newlyweds were at the very top of the tallest tower of the Crystal Castle, spending their first night of love and lust by the honeymoon. So much sexual tension built up in both the ponies that it was nearly dire that they relieved it that night.

“Ohh Cadence!” Shining moaned louder as the Princess of Love went deeper on her husband’s stallionhood, past the golden cock ring near the base.

Her skills were better than anything he had ever experienced. From his colthood years to the days spent in the local strip clubs nearby the Canterlot castle, where many other members of the Canterlot Royal Guard would go after a hard day’s work, he had never been serviced in such a way where he felt all the passion overflow from out of his partner. Although the slutty prostitutes loved what they did, it couldn’t compare to the addicting feeling of Cadance’s amazing tongue slurping up and down his sword and the addicting feeling of her teeth grazing against his sheath. He couldn’t wait to shoot right up his Princess’s hole. 

“Yes!” At this point, Shining Armor couldn’t just sit there anymore. He had to start mouth fucking his wife to be able to be satisfied.

“Mmmph!” Cadance moaned. She lifted her head off his length with a loud pop.

“You love it so much don’t you Shining?” Cadance smirked. Shining nodded with his tongue out panting. The smell of sweat and precum was intoxicating. 

“You taste so good my love.” Cadance said while licking up the 12 inch long, dark blue shaft once more.

“I can’t take it anymore. I need to be inside!” The Princess of Love shoved her husband’s face into her crotch, making him lick the pink lips he was soon going to feed.

“Ooh! Yes Shining!” Cadance exclaimed like a bitch. The moans and pants grew louder that even from the highest point in the Crystal Empire, all the Crystal Ponies might’ve heard them.

“Deeper! Deeper!” Shining Armor did as he was told and was gifted the sweet liquids that came from his mare. Then Cadance pushed her husband’s head away to lean in for a sloppy kiss. 

“You taste so good my love,” the Prince said with greedy eyes. The lustful pink mare crawled back until the lips of her cunt met the head of the white stallion’s rod.

“Are you ready?” Cadance asked. The stallion nodded. Then the alicorn spread her wings out and impaled herself hard on her husband’s mighty weapon. Both ponies dove into ecstasy. Cadance felt like a virgin, thanks to her powers that were beautifully gifted by the goddess Aphrodite.

No.

She was Aphrodite.

She was the epitome of the pony who represented both love and lust. The pony who would be looked upon by all the mares in Equestria who desired to be just like her.

Shining Armor was lucky.

Her cunt was so tight around his member that it was hard to keep from ejaculating. She was a beautiful power bottom, but what she wanted even more was for Shining to torture her. While riding his cock like a cowpony, Shining teased and sucked her nipples with his tongue and he started to thrust hard, in and out.

“More! Harder Shining! Uh!” Cadance groaned. The sound of the stallion’s large balls slapping against the alicorn’s skin grew louder. Before getting so close, Shining Armor pulled out.

“Lie on your back.” Cadance did as told, with her wings sprawled out on the ground. Then Shining spread out her legs and rubbed his length against her wet vagina. Then he positioned his cock right at her pussy again. Then he rammed in and started fucking her in missionary position.

“Ooh! Yes!” Cadance moaned. The ponies were in sweet bliss. Finally, after the long minutes of breeding, climax was inevitable. Shining Armor thrusted deep into Cadance and released his cum into her hole.

“Deeper Shining!” Cadance exclaimed.

After 3 mins, Shining had spilled all he had into his lover. His large member slipped out, allowing all the cum to leak out of his wife’s cunt.

“Yes Shining Armor!” Cadance moaned as the white stallion went down to eat her pussy out. Then he went up to give her a taste of his milk while he teased her hard nipples. 

They moaned and groaned by the honeymoon for the rest of the night. 


End file.
